


Hinder

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, prompted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey Posen is on a terrible date and needs a way out, fast. Luckily, there's an app for that. She sends the bailout request and is very surprised at who shows up and what events follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinder

Beca Mitchell was relaxing in her dorm room listening to music when she felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw a notification from an app she'd signed up to. It was just a beta at the moment, but the idea had struck her as both funny and necessary, so she'd signed up.

The app was called Hinder and the idea was that if a person found themselves out on a date and needed a quick bailout, they could send out an alert via the app to other registered users in the area and someone would then respond, going to bail them out. She'd been called to bail a few girls out already, normally at parties on campus under the pretense of them being old friends to get out of the clutches of some drunk guy. But this was the first alert not located on campus she'd received.

Under "Date Location" was the address of a nearby restaurant, Beca estimated she could be there in ten minutes. Under "How Do We ID You?" there was a quick description. _Located in the far right corner, I'm the blonde in the blue dress, small vase with single orchid on the table._ Underneath that was a series of check boxes. The user could select whether they wanted a discreet extraction or a big scene, whether they wanted to feign a family emergency, whether they needed a ride from the location, and Beca's favorite box. "I Don't Care What You Do I Just Want Out." Which this user had selected.

She hit the button to respond, filling in the box to let whoever it was know she'd be there in ten minutes and went to grab her car. She pulled up at the restaurant just as ten minutes passed by and peered inside. She could see a blue dress in the corner but wasn't close enough to see who it was. So she went inside and saw that the blonde was alone. Beca hit the button in the app to alert her she was there, and the blonde looked around. Beca was surprised.

It was Aubrey. Aubrey Posen, leader of the Barden Bellas, and the last person she would expect to be sending out an SOS via Hinder. Aubrey looked equally as surprised to see her. She approached the table.

"You need a bailout?" she asked.

"You're my bailout," she said in a resigned tone. They were interrupted by a waiter delivering the meals to the table, some kind of chicken and mushroom to Aubrey and a thick steak for the guy. Beca didn't want to look like an idiot so she just sat down.

"Where is the guy?" she asked after the waiter had left.

"He's taken three work phone calls in less than forty minutes," Aubrey said. "But he's the son of a friend of my dad's and he's convinced we're going to make a good couple, even though I've hinted a lot that it's not even close to being true. He's a self involved asshole who doesn't like being told no."

"Okay," Beca said. "Steak looks good."

"Sure…" Aubrey said. "What's the plan?"

"He was never here," Beca said, picking up the cutlery. "This'll be fun. No matter what he says or does, we have been out on this date all night." Aubrey just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you kidding?"

"No," Beca said. "I'll pay for the steak. I don't care. But you said you want an out, this will be funny, I haven't eaten and Mr Entitled will not know what to do with himself." Aubrey paused for a beat and then picked up her own cutlery.

"Why not? It's not like I have anywhere else to be." They began eating and made small talk as they did so. Not about the situation they were in, but other things, like the Bellas. Like their respective families. Soon enough, a man in pressed pants and a button shirt with the sleeves rolled and ironed pristinely approached the table.

"What are you doing?" he asked Beca.

"Can I help you?" she asked, plastering a convincing look of confusion on her face.

"That's my steak you're eating," he said. "And that's also my date."

"Are you sure?" she asked. Aubrey had to bite the inside of her cheek. "Because I'm pretty sure I picked this stunning woman up from her apartment and drove her here."

"Aubrey," the man said. "What's going on?" The blonde took a sip of wine and looked at him curiously.

"Excuse me," she said casually, "But I'm on a date."

"No, we're on a date!" he said, raising his voice. "This - whoever you are. Get out of my seat. It's asinine to assume that Aubrey would know someone like you."

"Aubrey and I sing acapella together," Beca said. "We also have a mutual best friend and a ton of shared interests. So what's asinine about that? If you don't mind, I'd like to finish my date. I'm spending a lot of time looking at you and that seems such a waste with this gorgeous blonde opposite me." She cut another piece of steak nonchalantly and put it in her mouth.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CHAIR!" he exploded. This drew the attention of everyone else in the room, and a waiter came over.

"Sir, is there a problem?" he asked calmly.

"This girl is sitting in my chair and eating my dinner with my date," he said condescendingly. The waiter turned to the table and both girls looked at him innocently.

"Ladies?" the waiter said.

"All I know is we were sitting here enjoying our date and this man came up and started saying all sorts of bizarre things," Aubrey said.

"I mean, I know that some people just aren't tolerant of people who are different to them," Beca said, her voice taking a hurt tone, "But we aren't hurting anyone, we just want to enjoy our date." Aubrey was trying hard to restrain her laughter. Beca had even mustered up some tears, her eyes swimming. The girl was a good actress, that was for sure.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the waiter said. He nodded over at another pair of men who came over to escort him out.

"What!?" he said. "No! This is ridiculous! Let go of me." The three men wrestled him toward the door.

"Please tell me you made the reservation," Beca said. "If it's under his name, we're boned."

"No, it's in mine," Aubrey said. "He wanted to go to Jolie in the city. I suggested here."

"He wanted to fucking take you to Jolie for a first date?" Beca said. Jolie was a high end French restaurant that was reputed to be very intimate and romantic. "Big game." One of the men returned to the table.

"Our apologies for that disturbance," he said. "Horizon would like to offer you dinner on the house this evening."

"That isn't necessary, though much appreciated," Aubrey said.

"We insist," the man said. "Horizon is committed to upholding the right of all patrons to enjoy dinner with the person of their choosing." Beca thanked him sincerely and he left the table. They were barely able to hold their giggles back, the two of them laughing quietly to themselves.

"Do you feel bad?" Beca asked.

"No," Aubrey said. "The guy was one of those jerks who think that marrying someone like him is the biggest privilege one could be afforded. And that marriage would mean giving up any career aspirations of my own to take care of his house and his children and whatever else he desires."

"Did you tell him it's not the 1950's?" Beca said. "Wow."

"You're assuming I could get a word in anywhere," Aubrey said. They continued eating. Aubrey was surprised, because she was actually really enjoying herself. Beca was easy to talk to, and funny, and she looked like she was listening when she spoke. Plus, her stomach had swooped when the smaller girl had called her both stunning and gorgeous.

"Well, it's on the house," Beca said. "Should we order dessert?" They decided to order one to share, Aubrey feeling somewhat guilty about the idea of ordering two when they were being provided free. After they finished up Beca helped Aubrey on with her jacket and they made sure to thank the waiter again.

Beca pointed the taller girl back toward her car, and they strolled casually. Aubrey had actually really enjoyed herself and that wasn't something she had been prepared for.

"This date didn't turn out so bad," she mused. Beca unlocked the car and opened the door, Aubrey thanking her for the act of chivalry.

"I'm glad," she said.

"Did you mean - before," Aubrey said. "You called me stunning and gorgeous."

"Both true," Beca said. "Come on, Aubrey, you know you're beautiful. Please don't tell me that people haven't told you that."

"Not often," Aubrey said. "I get intimidating, domineering, ambitious…"

"Yes, well, my eyes are perfectly functional and as a result I can confidently say that you are both stunning and gorgeous," Beca said.

"Thanks for coming to bail me out," Aubrey said.

"Thanks for playing along with my crazy plan," Beca said. She drove them back to campus and walked Aubrey to her door despite her protests that she would be fine.

"I appreciate everything you did tonight," Aubrey said. "And Hinder aside, I had a really great time."

"So did I," Beca said. "And for the record, that dress does look great on you. In case that guy didn't tell you." Aubrey leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. It was longer than a kiss between friends should be, and Beca looked at her curiously as she pulled away.

"Did you just kiss me?" Beca asked.

"Uh, yes?" Aubrey said.

"Aubrey you were just on a date with a guy," Beca said. Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't aware that going on a date with a guy automatically precluded me from kissing girls," she said. Beca smirked.

"I guess you're right," she said. "So… maybe we should do this again sometime? Except instead of crashing a date you're already on I really will pick you up and take you out and pay for it. And I'll still call you gorgeous and everything."

"Sounds good," Aubrey said, smiling at her. "You have my number." Beca nodded and Aubrey turned the door handle.

"Oh, and Aubrey?" Beca said. The blonde turned around. "Don't forget to rate your Hinder experience so the app can be better tailored for future users." Aubrey laughed at her recitation of the apps post-submission notice as she went inside, and Beca walked away smiling.


End file.
